<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trick of the Light by KJynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961124">A Trick of the Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx'>KJynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DannyMay2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, dannymay2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DannyMay day 1: eyes</p><p>It's been three days since his accident, and Danny's in denial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DannyMay2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trick of the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i have this headcanon that for a week or so, danny's eyes stay phantom green, because of the massive amount of electricity and ectoplasm he got shocked with, but once his powers calm down, his eyes fade back to their normal blue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danny walked right on past the bathroom, avoiding eye contact. If he didn’t look, it wasn’t real. It was all just a trick of the light. He was fine, perfectly normal. There was nothing wrong with him. He was fine. Everything was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Except it wasn’t. It had been three days since The Accident, and aside from those first few minutes (no he doesn’t want to think about it he’s fine he’s fine and normal and human and alive, thank you very much), he could explain everything away as clumsiness or a trick of the light. Suddenly dropping things all the time like it just fell through his hands? He’s just tired and extra clumsy today. Sam and Tucker not seeing him when he walks up right next to them? They were just occupied; they didn’t notice him. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But then those </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> had begun to follow him, and there’s only so long he can look at bright green eyes (they should be blue his eyes are </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dammit) and still pretend it’s all a trick of the light. His parents never seemed to notice (thank the stars) but Jazz kept giving him weird looks, even asked if he got “a haircut? Something looks different.” He couldn’t tell her, of course. Sam and Tucker pretended not to notice, changing the subject whenever he asked (he was kind of grateful they acted like everything was still the same).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how many times he tried to will his eyes back to normal, it never worked. They always stayed the same, bright, radioactive green. The same green as the portal, the lightning. The same green that had changed his life forever (If he could even call it his life). No. He’s fine. He’s alive. He’s normal. Nothing’s changed. He was still Daniel James Fenton, ordinary guy, who had decent grades and got picked on by jerks like Dash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he just didn’t look, it would go away. It was all a trick of light.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>should i turn this into a collection? i plan on doing all the dannymay prompts, but i dont know if i should post them all separately, or put them all in one big thing. </p><p>also, if anybody from tau is here, i promise im working on pairs it's just going slow lately and id say id post the next chapter soon, but that's probably bullshit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>